Harriet Kristi Potter and the awakening!
by kristiomar90
Summary: female hp! slash and smut. m/m m/f/m will include harry potter, the vampire diaries,and true blood. Harriet went to Gringotts and got a rude awakening. Sides will be changed. enemies become friends and sirius is alive! starts of after goblet of fire. Light side bashing. Abuse alert!
1. Chapter 1

This is very OC. Continues after OOTP but Sirius black is alive! I love him to much to keep him killed off! It has a mix of Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries and True Blood. I do not own any I just got this great story in my head and it wont go away. It has a female/HP! And over powered HP! It will have smut and it will be awesome if you don't like it don't read it! I do not have a beta so I apologize. This will have slash! m/m m/f/m f/m/f Now lets begin….

(HP POV)

My name is Harriet Kristi Potter. I am 17 years old and I am a witch. It is summer vacation from school and I believe it's time to start my fun. I am staying with my muggle family but not for long. As I flip this special galleon over I am deciding on what to write. I guess I'll tell them to meet me tomorrow at noon at Gryffindor castle. As I finish sending that off I can't help to think about the end of 5th year how I almost lost my godfather. I have no idea what I would have done if I didn't accio Sirius when Ron Weasley sent that hex toward him when he was near the veil.

Are you wondering now why Ron would sent that hex toward my godfather? Well I wasn't. If I never went to Gringotts after I stepped off the train 3rd year I would have always wondered. You probably want to know why I didn't just ask him. Well I am the savior of the wizarding world and a part of the golden trio. I do not question my best friends and albus Dumbledore. I do not question when Dumbledore tells me a fake prophecy. I do not question why Molly wants me to marry Ron, and I do not question why I have to fight this war!

Well unfortunately for Albus Dumbledore I do think for myself and I do have a brain. That is a reason why I went to Gringotts and that is the reason why I haven't trust many people since 3rd year.

*****FLASHBACK STARTING*********

As I walk into Gringotts I can't help to look for Griphook. As I see him at the counter I go over to him.

"Greetings Griphook, I would like to perform a hereditary test and a health exam."

"Harriet Potter if you follow me I will take you to our bank manager since he is the only one that does the hereditary tests Ms. Potter."

As I follow Griphook down the hallway I can't help to think how my life had changed. I have figured out that my best friends are not my friends and that Albus isn't innocent. Before I have time to think of how I figured this out I am in front of a golden door. This must be head goblin Ragnoks office. As Griphook knocks then pushes me into the office then slams the door before I have time to comprehend anything, he is gone and I am left to myself. Or at least that's what I thought.

"Greeting Ms. Potter I heard you n like to have a hereditary test done. Poke your finger and drop 8 drops of blood into the bowl. Time is money."

As I poke my finger I can't help but be nervous. As the blood drops into the bowl I can't help but be memorized as the parchment next to the bowl glows. As the glowing stops and my finger heals I watch as Ragnok looks at me and the parchment then back to me. All of a sudden he looks confused, angry and then thoughtful. I couldn't help but ask "what's wrong with the parchment?"

"Well Ms. Potter or should I say Ms. Gilbert? How about you take a look for yourself?" As he slides the parchment towards me on the desk with a greedy smile.

As I take the parchment with shaky hands I can't help but be scares. Ms. Gilbert who the hell is that? As I read the parchment I am pissed, shocked, mad, angry fuck I don't know how to feel!

HARRIET KRISTI GILBERT POTTER 15 years old

BLOOD ADOPTED MOTHERS NAME: LILY EVANS POTTER (deceased)

BLOOD ADOPTED FATHERS NAME: JAMES HENRY POTTER (deceased)

BIRTH MOTHERS NAME: ISOBEL FLEMMING (vampire)

BIRTH FATHERS NAME: JOHN GIBERT (alive)

TWIN SISTERS NAME: ELENA GILBERT (alive)

GODFATHER: SIRIUS BLACK (alive)

GODMOTHER: ALICE LONGBOTTOM (coma)

LADY OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER

LADY OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF GILBERT

LADY OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF GRYFFINDOR

LADY OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF HUFFLEPUFF

LADY OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF RAVENCLAW

LADY OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF MERLIN

LADY OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF LE FAY

LADY OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF PERVELL

HEIR OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK

HEIR OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF SLYTHERIN

As I read that last sentence I stop reading. I have real parents? A twin sister? I am a lady of 7 houses? I am so shocked I am the heir of slytherin? How in the world did that happen?

I look up at Ragnok in complete shock.

******END OF FLASHBACK*******

As I look back at that day I can't believe everything I found out. I mean Albus, Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Ginny were stealing from my vault. I had a creature inheritance. Most of all I had a sister and parents that I never knew existed!

I look back at all that and after everything that has happen to me in the past 2 years. I have changed in ways that Dumbledore would kill me for.

I start packing everything is my room using my wand since I have been able to use magic since the Twi wizard tournament. Really thanks to that I got my ladyships, my vaults, and my magic. As I finish packing all my belongings I put some of my power in to my golem to make it last all summer. No need for Albus to think I am not with my loving abusive family and getting trained to be submissive. As I take a look around them room one last time I hit my wand on my ring and say Gryffindor Castle, and I am gone.

**TIME SKIP**

As I wake up at 10 am the next day, I can't help but feel excited that I am going to see my family and friends soon. I call Dobby to me and tell him to prepare lunch for noon.

I get out of bed and walk over to my window as I look out and spy on Slytherin Castle. I forgot I was the heir to it and I can really see Voldies death eaters walking in and out of the castle. Lucky they can't see me or my castle or else I would have been dead last night. In guess this is where voldie set up shop, I shouldn't be surprise Riddle manor was rundown. I have plans for that but I will think on it later I better get ready so I can welcome my family and friends.

**2 HOURS LATER**

As I walk into the portkey room I can't help but to be nervous. I haven't seen anyone in almost 2 weeks and we have so much to do on this summer vacation. As I start to sort through my plans I hear pops many, many pops! They are here let the fun begin!

"Sirius!" "Lupin!" I yell as I see my 2 godfathers first. I run up to them and squeeze them as tight as I can. I can't help but to act like a little kid I have missed them.

"Bambi!" They say as I squeeze them. "Oh how I am excited to be out headquarters." Sirius say, and I can't help but smile as I hate for him to be stuck there, because Dumbledore is a manipulating asshole! As we let go of each other I am attacked by 2 red heads! "My little itty Potter how we have missed you." Fred says.

"And I have miss you too my twin nightmares." I reply back and let them go.

"We have left our golems at the store like you advised us my queen." George says.

"And we left ours in our rooms at headquarters in a very good position." Lupin says. I can't help but think how Molly is going to react when she walks into that. She is so prejudiced. My godfathers have been together since their school days and Molly can't stand that they are lovers. I giggle thinking about that.

As I look at my godfathers and my off and on lovers I can't help but feel so happy and relieved that I get to be with them all summer!

As I look around at them then start walking I look over my shoulder and giggle and tell them "how bout we go have lunch and talk about going over to the Slytherin Castle and introducing our selves to voldie shorts and his minions tonight!"

******I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will start introducing some more characters next chapter. And have the confrontation with Voldemort, death eaters, and possibly the originals. Let my just say that The Vampire Diaries will be oc from the very beginning. Kristi potter will definitely not let Klaus kill her sister. So til the next I post a chapter, review and let me know if u like it or not!


	2. Memories and new allies?

**I hope you guys enjoy this! I have no beta so I apologize for my mistakes ahead of time. Now remember I don't own any of this so enjoy.**

(Hp pov)

As I look around the table at dinner. I cant help but thank merlin I have my family and friends. I do not know what I would have done if it wasn't for them. As I look at Neville Longbottom my damn God brother that Dumbledore didn't tell me about and his girlfriend Luna Lovegood I cant help be excited for them being here. They came after lunch was over, and I am relieved that they are here safe and sound.

All these people surrounding me that would not be here if I was still following dumbledork. As I look at Sirius I begin to grin and ask if he was ready. "No pup we don't even have a plan!" He replies and I cant help but start laughing and say "we are mostly Gryffindors we don't do plans we just run in padfoot!".

That got them all to laugh as we get up and go to the living room. I tell them all to hang on and that we didn't need a plan and we disappear and appear into a death eater meeting in Slytherin manner. I look around and see over a hundred wands pointed at us. I raise my hand and knock all the death eaters out beside voldies inner circle and him.

I look at voldie and tell him " hello tom no need to worry there just knocked out til we leave.". He looks stunned like he's never seen someone knock out a hundred people. Oh wait he probably hasn't. He he. "Who are you?" He asks while him and his minions have their wands pointing at us. Like they will be able to do something.

As I look at him I cant help but appreciate his looks he looks like a 22 year old tom riddle from the diary. I respond back to him "i am surprised you cant recognize your number one enemy tom!". He looks like he is in complete shock. I mean I do look good. I am just about 5 feet. My bright green eyes with my multi color oil spill hair that reaches just shy of my butt. If no one notice I am a metamorphmagus. It got got unlocked with many other powers when the goblins did their check. I mean dumbledork couldn't have me strong! Ha what a moron he really thought I would never find out about all the blocks!

Anyways as I look at voldie I see when he realizes who I am. " Harriet potter you dare come to my house my meeting and interrupt! Are you here to be finally killed?" He says and grins like it is the funniest thing he ever said. Ha it probably was now thinking about, he is a dork lord. I look at him and grin and say "no but I was going to see if you need an ally, but now all I want to know is why you don't look like a snake!". I couldn't help but ask he looks so different. He responds by saying "an ally? Why would I need you!". As he finished saying this I hear Bellatrix start laughing. "Well I did knock out over a hundred death eaters tom and didn't even break in a sweat!" I reply like really he thinks he is all powerful Mr dark lord but newsflash he has nothing on me!

As he looks over his knocked out death eaters he responds "well I admit you are powerful. But how do I know this is not a trap? Why do you want to be my ally? Your dumbledores golden girl!". All I can do is laugh and I hear lupin and sirius trying to cough and block their laughing. I finish laughing and look at him and respond " I have not been the golden girl since 4th year, and if you gave me a chance to tell you before we fought in the graveyard dumbledore would probably be gone by now. And to why I want you as an ally, I know you want dumbledore gone and so don't I! If you don't want to work together well then I guess I will create a 3rd side!"

Voldie looks shocked for a second til he blanks his face and says "why? Why would you of all people want dumbledore gone?". I look at him and his inner circle. I see Snape, malfloy, and the 3 lestranges they all look shocked. I look at Snape and I see him trying to figure out why I was here, well good luck with that he he. I am thinking on how to respond. " I have not followed dumbledork since the end of 3rd hear. He put me with abusive muggles! He would not let me stay at the castle every summer even after I told him what they do to me. He bound 95% of my mother fucking core! He hid me from my real family after he kidnapped me! Why do I want him dead? Because he made my life absolutely hell! Him and the Wesley's knew what the Dursleys did to me! Dumbledork even paid them to abuse me!". I respond in anger. I cant help to be pissed. I mean he fucking kidnapped me and gave me to the potters.

As I look around I see anger and shock. Sirius has his knuckles clenched. Before I have anymore time to look at everyone I hear Snape say "abuse? Poor little potter didn't get her way? That's not abuse! Your a spoiled little girl just like your father!" Now I am pissed he doesn't even know me. As I was about to respond I hear tom cast the crucio I put up a shield but nothing hit. As I look I see toms wand pointed at Snape. And Snape convulsing on the floor. Tom tells him to remember who is in charge, then stops the spell and he looks at me and says "explain! I heard you were a spoiled little princess what did they do not buy you a barbie that you really wanted?"

As he said that I cant help but become angry they all think they know me but they don't! I can feel my magic lash out and I know they are shocked. They can feel that my magic is grey and angry, oh they don't even know the half of it.

As I look at tom then stare at Snape I have a great idea. I call dobby and tell him to bring my 3d pensieve. He looks around and looks scared but he disappears. Then he pops back in with my pensieve and then stands by me. I pulled a couple mild memories of the dursleys and some of the memory when I went to the goblins and put them into the pensieve. As I tap it a memory starts playing over top of it like a movie so everyone can see.

(4 year old harriet potter memory)

"Freak get out here and make us breakfast!" I hear aunt petunia say. I am just waking up but I hurry up and get dress. As I finish dressing I say goodbye to my only friend Ralph the spider and open up my cupboard door and run into the kitchen.

I gather all the ingredients and start cooking. As I am only 4 I cant see to cook the food and soon I smell it burning. Aunt petunia comes into the kitchens and screams "you freak you cant even make breakfast right! No wonder your father was a drunk and your mother was a whore!" As she finishes saying that she takes the pan of the stove and grabs my hand and puts it on the burner. I cant help but to scream and cry it really hurts. Its not my fault I cant see the food. She then takes my hand off of the burner after a minute and looks at it and grins. You can see my bone!

It hurts so much mommy please someone please it hurts so much. Then aunt petunia grabs my hair drags me across the floor and throws me in the cupboard and slams the door and lock it and say "no food for you for a week you ungrateful freak!" I crawl up into a ball and cry. My hand hurts and I am so hungry! I don't want to live here. Please I need help.

(6 year old Harriet potter memory)

"You freak! How dare you cheat and get better grades then Dudley you little freak!" Uncle Vernon says, and he grabs me by my hair and drags me up the stairs into his room and grabs his belt. He pulls down my pants and he hits me with the belt. I scream out "please stop uncle I didn't cheat! I just knew the answers!" I'm balling my eyes out it hurts! Uncle responds "you used your freakness and stole Dudley's answers! Ill show you to not be a freak any longer!"

As he whips me over and over on my butt and my back. Oh my god it hurts please stop! As he finishes with the 20th strike he smacks and pinches my butt and pulls up my pants. Then he grabs my hair drags me down the stairs and throws me in the cupboard. I hit my head on the wall and I see dots. I hear uncle say no dinner for the night for the freak. I'm crying so hard as I lay in a ball on my small tiny clumpy mattress. Why? Why do they keep doing this? Why do I have to be such a freak! Why doesn't anyone love me? I don't want to live like this!

(Memory of gringotts)

As I walk into Gringotts I can't help to look for Griphook. As I see him at the counter I go over to him.

"Greetings Griphook, I would like to perform a hereditary test and a health exam."

"Harriet Potter if you follow me I will take you to our bank manager since he is the only one that does the hereditary tests Ms. Potter."

As I follow Griphook down the hallway I can't help to think how my life had changed. I have figured out that my best friends are not my friends and that Albus isn't innocent. Before I have time to think of how I figured this out I am in front of a golden door. This must be head goblin Ragnoks office. As Griphook knocks then pushes me into the office then slams the door before I have time to comprehend anything, he is gone and I am left to myself. Or at least that's what I thought.

"Greeting Ms. Potter I heard you n like to have a hereditary test done. Poke your finger and drop 8 drops of blood into the bowl. Time is money."

As I poke my finger I can't help but be nervous. As the blood drops into the bowl I can't help but be memorized as the parchment next to the bowl glows. As the glowing stops and my finger heals I watch as Ragnok looks at me and the parchment then back to me. All of a sudden he looks confused, angry and then thoughtful. I couldn't help but ask "what's wrong with the parchment?"

"Well Ms. Potter or should I say Ms. Gilbert? How about you take a look for yourself?" As he slides the parchment towards me on the desk with a greedy smile.

As I take the parchment with shaky hands I can't help but be scares. Ms. Gilbert who the hell is that? As I read the parchment I am pissed, shocked, mad, angry fuck I don't know how to feel!

HARRIET KRISTI GILBERT POTTER 15 years old

BLOOD ADOPTED MOTHERS NAME: LILY EVANS POTTER (deceased)

BLOOD ADOPTED FATHERS NAME: JAMES HENRY POTTER (deceased)

BIRTH MOTHERS NAME: ISOBEL FLEMMING (vampire)

BIRTH FATHERS NAME: JOHN GIBERT (alive)

TWIN SISTERS NAME: ELENA GILBERT (alive)

GODFATHER: SIRIUS BLACK (alive)

GODMOTHER: ALICE LONGBOTTOM (coma)

LADY OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER

LADY OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF GILBERT

LADY OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF GRYFFINDOR

LADY OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF HUFFLEPUFF

LADY OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF RAVENCLAW

LADY OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF MERLIN

LADY OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF LE FAY

LADY OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF PERVELL

HEIR OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK

HEIR OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF SLYTHERIN

(End of memories(for now he he))

As the memories end I see that Snape wipes off a tear, tom looks pissed, and the other death eaters look sad and angry. The look at me like I am a wounded baby.

"Do not pity me! I don't need that! All I was is to see dumbledork dead and either you can help me or be against me! I don't mine defeating you and dumbledore you know I can! Feel my power! I live in the castle across the river that once you look out the window you can see now since I will allow it! When you have the answer come let me know. I will tell you something's though you have seven dumbledork and ministry spy's in your death eaters. So do not let them know about me! Also if you come to my castle know I have wards that will prevent traitors and people that are dangerous to me. Know that you cannot harm me in my castle the wards will not allow it!". Great thing that I love about my castle the wards are better the Hogwarts and gringotts put together! Suck on those lemons! Haha

Then I hold onto my group and appear back in my house. "I will see you all at breakfast tomorrow. Please do not disturb me til the morning!" I say then head to my room. I am exhausted just watching a couple of the memories of what they did to me knowing that those are the least harmful ones. I disappear my clothes and jump into my bed and I am asleep before my head hits the pillow.

(Tom riddles POV)

As I see potter and her group disappear I am shocked! I know I will let her join me after everything that she went through she deserves justice! I am glad she appeared now then before because I recently just regained my sanity and I would have never let her explained.

As I look at my inner circle I see their faces and I see that they are mad! This is one of the reasons I am fighting this war. No magical child should be abuse by muggles!

"I will let her and her group join us. She and the group would make great contributions. She is strong and I believe she is more powerful them me and dumbledore put together!". I tell my inner circle.

As I look at them to see their expressions I see the originals come out of their hiding spot. I do not know if Harriet saw them and if she did she must have not cared.

"She is a very powerful witch.". Klaus tells me as if I didn't already know that. " yes she is and with you guys, her group and her, and my death eaters this war will soon be to an end!" I tell them with a huge grin on my face.

As Elijah was about to say something I hear my death eaters start waking up. How in the world did she knock then out and how did they stay knocked out for almost an hour I better ask her once we meet again. Also I would like to know about her being adopted and being the heir to Slytherin. As I dismiss my death eaters I look at the inner circle. "She's the twin sister to the doppelganger I have spent the past 2 years looking for. How is that possible?" I hear Klaus ask. I know all about his issues and how he is trying to find this Elena. Mark my word he will not try to kill her! She is mine! Why would dumbledore steal her from her family and twin sister? How did he let her be abuse like that and I have a feeling the abuse goes deeper.

"I have no idea but when we meet next we will ask her." I reply.

"She is not a potter and I never even realize she was being abused. How did I let my hatred blind me so much tom?". I hear Severus ask me. I do not know how to respond to that. I know this hits home for him since both he and I were abuse just not as bad as potter or do I mean gilbert was.

"We will discuss this in the morning after we think and sleep on it. Maybe we can go visit her tomorrow.". I respond and dismiss them and disappear to my room.

I have a lot of things to think about. Above all else damn Harriet has grown into a beautiful lady. I look down and realize my dick is rising. Damn it now I have to take a cold shower!

(Klaus pov)

There is 2 doppelgangers! I can use one of those to turn me into a hybrid. But do I really want to. Look at Harriet's life and I know that is probably not the worse she went through. Do I really want to make her life worse? Especially after she found out she had a twin only 2 years ago! And her looks. She has the face of a doppelganger but those eyes their mesmerizing and that hair! She's so powerful! Beautiful! What I would do just to get a little drink of her blood. Damn it now my dick is hard! Fuck I didn't even respond to tatia this bad!

(Elijahs pov)

Another doppleganger fuck! And she is powerful and beautiful and those eyes there something I have never seen in my life. Its a curse I am always attracted to them. First tatia katerina and now harriet or should I say kristi? They will be the death of me I swear. Now to get rid of this boner man do I dislike cold showers.

 ****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember its oc and if you don't like it don't read! Its a little rushed and remember no beta yet! I tried to introduce some characters in.. Maybe next chapter I will explain how the originals never found Elena. Why tom is sain. Or why Severus is sad. Or maybe have a little slash or smut? Or bring Elena into the story? Let me know! What ever you choose or which ever one has the most pics I'll write. If there's no reviews and no pics I'll choose which gets explained. Til we meet again folks.**

 **Over 3000 words your welcome hehe**


	3. Family

**i hope you enjoy and remember this is mostly oc!**

(HP POV)

As I woke up on my queen size double top matters. Its the most comfortable bed I ever had. Which isn't much since I lived with the dursleys. I can't help to feel relax. What happen last night were just memories I didn't actually go through that not in the last 2 years!

I get out of bed and walk into my bathroom. It is beautiful! A walk-in shower, a jacuzzi bathtub, and mirrors that go for days cover this room. As I take a shower and get dressed. Wearing a emerald greed tank top and booty shorts with flip flops. I can't help but look in the mirror. I have changed. I'm not a knobby kneed teenager anymore. I am a beautiful lady with lots of power!

I walk out my room and head to my study. This castle is huge! 167 rooms and a 175 bathrooms. A library that is 20 times the size of Hogwarts library. 135 of the rooms are suites that have a bathroom, living room, and a small kitchen. If I wanted to I could host all my allies in this castle and still have room.

I walk in my study and sit at my desk. Thinking about what the next step should be. I want to destroy dumbledork but I know if I do now he will me a martyr! Maybe I can start finding some of his deep dark secrets and expose them. As I am thinking about this I feel the wards allow three people in. Finally my sister is here! I run out of my office and pop into the main gathering hall. I see Elena and I run and tackle her. Man have I missed her.

Now Elena and me might be twins and doppelgangers but we don't look alike much besides the shape of our face. As my eyes are emerald green hers are deep cocoa brown. Her hair is shoulder length deep brown as mine is multi colored and goes to my butt. Elena is 5'7 as I am just shy five feet.

"I have missed you sissy! How have you and your lover boys been?" I say as I let go of her and look at her and her boys. What people don't know is doppelgangers have 2 soulmates and lucky for Elena she met hers. Meet Damon and Stefan Salvatore and Elena Salvatore. The have been together for 2 years,married for the last 3 months, and they all deserve each other. I never expected 2 brothers to end up with my sister.

" great! Our honeymoon was fabulous! They took me to Rome, Paris, and Venice! I'm so happy to see you and so grateful that you are in my life! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be together and I might be dead because of Klaus! Thank you sissy!". Elena says as she hugs me! I can't help but think about the day I met her.

(Memory of 15 year old Harriet meeting Elena)

As I finally got the location on my twin sister and I am excited and nervous. The goblins helped me find her especially after we realized that let dumbledork and the Wesley family stole money out my vault for the last 15 years. But that's another story!

As I look down at the port key that the goblins gave me that would lead to Elena's house I don't know what is going to happen. As I say twin and disappear and reappear in front of a white house. I look around. Its beautiful here and looks peaceful. But I can't look much longer as I hear a fight in my sisters house.

I run up the stairs and into the house I am in complete shock! I see two Elena's and 2 guys fighting and arguing about some thing called the originals. As I whistle and they stare at me it seems like they are staring at me in the same way I am them. I have to hurry up and put up a shield as the two guys charge at me. They hit my shield and fall down. They have to be vampires! No one is that fast besides me he he. As they look at me like I am an enemy I tell them "my name is Harriet Kristi potter gilbert. I just found out through goblins that which ever one of you two are Elena gilbert you are my twin sister! I am not here to cause harm only to meet my family that I was kidnapped away from.".

The girl with the straight long brown here looks at me with tears in here eyes. " Kristi? Oh my god my parents looked for you for the passed 14 years where have you been?". She says as she walks over to me and we just stare at each other.

"Elena? I was kidnapped by an evil manipulative bastard and just found out about you 3 days ago!". I say an as I finish she hugs me and squeezes me so hard I feel like she going to suffocate me. She starts crying and I can't help but let a few tears drop. I finally have a family!

"Excuse me Kristi? Can I ask how you blocked us and how do we know your not the enemy". I hear a guy with black hair and blue eyes say to me.

" I'm a witch that's how i stopped you and I am not here to harm my own sister i just found out she existed! ". I tell this to him while staring over Elena's should and staring at him! How dare he question me!

"A witch? You don't look like bonnie does when she uses her ancestral powers.". Elena says as she looks at me.

" I don't use ancestral powers. I use a wand!" I reply at her and see she seems confused.

"Don't you have powers Elena? You are my twin?". I ask because she should probably does I mean we are twins and they are rare in the magical world.

"No I don't." She replies.

"Your a wand wielder! I have never met one of your kind before!". The other Elena says. And you are? I ask because I'm confused how are there 3 of us I only saw that I had one twin not two!

"Katerina petrova or short you can call me Katherine and I have been a doppelganger and vampire for the past 500 years.". The girl or well Katherine says. I look in shock.

" doppelganger?". I reply. And the two guys and girls look at each other deciding if they should tell me something or not.

"Let's go into the living room and we will tell you a story." Elena says and directs me into the living room. We sit on the couch as everyone sits around us.

"I am Damon Salvatore and this is my brother Stefan Salvatore we have been vampires for the last 200 years thanks to Katherine.". The black haired man says. Well glad to have names for them all.

" so the story?" I say because I want to know what's going on I hate not knowing information! They look at each other and try to see which one should tell me.

"A thousand years a go a witch wanted to protect her family as her youngest son was attacked and killed by werewolf's. She ended up doing really dark magic and creating the originals. They are a family of vampires that are over a thousand years old! The mother used a spell that used the blood of tatia who looks just like us, well not exactly like you Kristi. But anyways she used Tatias blood to create the vampires and then used her blood to bind Klaus werewolf side. That is how we were created. We are doppelgangers and appear every 500 years. I have been on the run for over 500 years running away from Klaus and his family! They want to kill me and use me and my blood in a ritual that will unbind Klaus's werewolf side and make him the first werewolf\vampire. I heard them one night talking about killing me and I ran to a friends home. I begged her to give me some of her blood and than I killed myself. I was not going to die at the hand of the originals! I woke up and transitioned into a vampire and have been on the run hiding from them til I heard whispers of another doppelganger. I came here to tell your sister that the originals are going to come after her and use her blood, but the Salvatore brothers wont believe me!". Katherine finishes me with a huff and shooting daggers at the Salvatore brothers.

A family of vampire wants to kill my sister and that would also be me. Damn I can never get away from problems. As I think I come up with a perfect solution!

"Are the originals here in town yet?". I ask because if the are that will mess up my plan.

"No but from what I heard from my spy's they are about to come here and see of the rumors are true" Katherine says and looks a bit scared.

"Don't worry I have a plan I will put a spell on you four and I will be the secret keeper. The originals can never find you unless I tell them about you. You could be right in front of them and they won't see you. I do advise you to leave this town though after I cast the spell." I reply and Katherine looks at me like I am a god. I just found family I won't lose them!

(Memory ends)

I look at my sister and my brothers and grin. I can't help it I pulled one over on a 1000 year old vampire family. I knew last night they were at the death eater meeting which surprised me. I wanted them to see my memories and know that I know who Elena is and I will never let them hurt her or me or Katherine she's like a sister to us too. Even if she is bitchy she's loyal and I love her.

"Where is Katherine? I have not talked to her in over a month!". I say. I missed her and she should be here like she promised.

" she's in Venice right now and said she will be here later today or tomorrow she had a few lose ends to tie up.". Stefan responds as he and Damon hugged me.

"We have missed you sneaky sister" Damon says and I can't help but to laugh . well I got news for you all." The originals are here and in town. Actually they are right across the river with voldie and his death eaters. They know who I am and what I am to Elena!". I say. And they all look at me in shock and they being to laugh.

"Oh this is go into be fun they have no idea what they are getting into!". Elena says and we are all laughing.

This is going to be fun. Let the fun begin my dears.

 **** hoped you guys like this chapter. It seems rushed but more will be explained later! Until next time layers loves!**


End file.
